Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey
is the second season and the 25th entry in Tsuburaya Productions' long-running Ultra Series. Like its predecessor Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, NEO is a pay-per-view service. The first episode was distributed for free online on December 12, 2008, and remained available until January 31, 2009. Broadcast of the show on BS11 beginning December 20, 2008. The series was followed by Mega Monster Battle Gymnastics 大怪獣バトル体操, a non-canon morning exercise program for children starring Shota Minami. Mega Monster Battle Gymnastics also had a touring stage show with dancing and exercises set to music and starring Shota Minami, with cameo appearances by Hiroyuki Konishi and Saki Kamiryo. Characters * : A member of the formed by the attacking users of Battle Nizers. * : The supreme commander of the of the Reionyx Hunter. * : A Reionyx of the with the Neo Battle Nizer, which makes him one of the strongest Reionyx on Planet Hammer at the time of Rei's arrival. He has a very odd and funny personality, which hides the fact that he is one of the most dangerous and powerful Reionyx, and he would have killed Rei in their first battle had not Eleking cut the link between them. He also becomes deeply infatuated with Rei's sister, , when she appears to him. He joins Rei in battling the Alien Reiblood in the final episode, and insists that someday Rei will have to introduce his sister to him. So far, he has only summoned and , and he is capable of evolving Red King to EX Mode. Reimon When Reimon feels extreme anger or rage, he transforms into , a black/red form, and he has the ability to evolve Gomora into a mode as well. In this form, Reimon becomes extremely powerful and violent in battle, as does Gomora, and will fight both friend and foe alike. Later in the series, however, he learns to evolve Gomora into Reionic Burst mode without him entering Burst mode himself. Ultra Seven Ultra Seven fought Armoured Darkness, went into Armoured Darkness himself, and sealed Armoured Darkness. He showed the vision fighting Armoured Darkness through his Eye Slugger to Rei after that. After Rei destroyed Armoured Darkness, he gave Rei his Miclas until the end of the battle in the Planet Hammer. ZAP SPACY The Space Pendragon is newly armed with the by Dail. * : The newest evolution of the Battle Nizer, given only to those deemed to be the strongest members of the Reionyx. Monsters & Aliens Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # Cast * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Suit actors *Gomora - , *Reimon - *Monsters - , , , , , , , Songs ;Opening theme * ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Keizo Nakanishi, **Composition: Keizo Nakanishi **Arrangement: **Artist: References External links *[http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/ Official Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle site] (Japanese) *[http://www.daikaijyu.com/index.html Official Giant Monster Battle: ULTRA MONSTERS site] (Japanese)